


It Started Out With A Kiss

by FallenAngelWorks



Series: Mr. Brightside [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, I FEEL IT, I had a lot of fun with this one, Izaya's feelings deserve a tag, M/M, No Condoms, becuase I'm obsessed with teh fucking song right now, it be part one, lotion as lube, no beta we die like men, please for the love of all that is Holy use real lube, so do Shizuo's, this was really sweet, though they are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelWorks/pseuds/FallenAngelWorks
Summary: It started like this—a secret overheard confession, a kiss in a cramped practice room, and a spontaneous proposal.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Mr. Brightside [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569430
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	It Started Out With A Kiss

“It really can’t be as bad as your making it sound Shizuo, come on, it’s not like I’m going to laugh at you.” Izaya had caught the sound of Shinra’s voice and stopped the very _second_ he had heard the utterance of the blond beast’s name. He had a secret, and he was ready to divulge it to Shinra, _and now Izaya too._ It had been an unproductive day, in fact, Izaya couldn’t help but notice that he hadn’t seen hide or hair of Shizuo yet, as if he was suddenly _avoiding_ Izaya. It wasn’t a bad call, Izaya would avoid himself too, but now that Izaya _knew,_ there was going to be no way to get rid of him. He slipped closer to where he had heard the voice and sure enough, Shinra and Shizuo were standing close together behind one of the dumpsters on the back side of the academy. Izaya couldn’t see Shizuo’s face from where he was standing, but he doubted that Shinra could either with how far Shizuo had bowed his head.

“It’s just—really hard to explain. I haven’t been able to get the thought out of my head, and I needed to tell someone, but now I can’t find the words.”

“Well at least tell me what this is all about. I can’t help you until you tell me what’s wrong.” Izaya watched as Shizuo heaved a sigh and raised his head, and then Izaya could see a dark flush spread across his cheeks, his eyes bright and angry as if he was about to start a fight with Izaya. His mouth was twisted in an odd way, as though he was trying to speak and not at the same time. After another tense moment and a slight shuffle of feet, Shizuo was speaking again.

 _“I think I might be in love with someone and I have no idea what I’m supposed to do about it because they absolutely hate me.”_ Izaya was left blinking as he tried to decipher the rush of gibberish that had come out of Shizuo’s mouth, but it seemed that Shinra had caught what he had said.

“What? Shizuo, that’s great! Well, not the part about them disliking you, but this is good news! You’ve finally shown interest in someone, this is a big step for you!”

“How is any of this _good_ Shinra? I—I’m all screwed up now! I can’t focus on anything, and every time I _see_ them I lose my fucking mind! _And they **hate** me Shinra, not dislike, **hate**.” _Izaya had to cover his mouth to prevent a giggle from leaving him, and he couldn’t help the surge of excitement that hit him. _Shizuo had a crush._ Suddenly Izaya’s laugh died on his tongue and instead a vehement _hatred_ surfaced, forcing a growl to his teeth. It wasn’t all that funny anymore, _Shizuo wasn’t allowed to have a crush._ He wasn’t allowed to like anyone, _at least anyone that wasn’t Izaya._ Izaya nearly bit his tongue as the thought ran through his head, and then Shinra’s voice was hitting his ears again, calm and soft and as Izaya peaked from his hiding place, he could see Shinra’s hands on Shizuo’s shoulders. Another stab of _hate_ hit Izaya, and he was forced to choke it down as he eavesdropped further, needing a name. _He needed a name to put the poor fucker down. Out of sight out of mind._

“I’m sure whoever it is doesn’t _hate_ you, don’t be so dramatic. You are going to tell me who it is though, right?”

“If I’m going to make you understand how messed up this is I’ll have to. Shit— _you have to fucking swear that you won’t say anything.”_ Izaya had to grit his teeth as he watched Shinra nod and lean closer to Shizuo to listen as he whispered the answer to him. Shinra took a step back, and Izaya watched as shock slipped across his face.

“Y-you have to be joking! I can’t believe it Shizuo, I just—I can’t believe it! Or—”

 _“Would you shut your fucking mouth!_ You never know who’s listening Shinra and if anyone found out about this, I’d be screwed even worse than I already am.” Izaya decided that this might not be productive anymore. He had the beginnings of a name— _Or- —that could be a lot of people._ Izaya slipped away from the scene and moved to find somewhere high up, less obvious than just the roof of the school. Shizuo often hid up there on Wednesdays, and Izaya left him to the solitude, knowing that if he pushed Shizuo’s buttons too often he’d break him. Now however, all he _wanted_ to do was push his buttons, have him reveal the name of the object of his affection. He needed the name, needed to make them suffer, and Izaya was doing it simply because he wanted _Shizuo_ to suffer. _Not because he was jealous, absolutely fucking not._

Izaya spent the better part of his evening going through the entire school registry, looking at every girl in the school that had a name beginning with _Or_ that could possibly be attractive enough to draw Shizuo’s attention. None seemed to fit the bill. None attractive enough, none intelligent enough, _none worthy enough._ Izaya sat in his desk chair chewing on his thumbnail trying to figure out this new puzzle, needing the answer worse than anything else. By the time one am rolled around, Izaya finally had to call it a night, else he risk driving himself mad. He could always confront Shizuo about it, get a hell of a fight from him too, take a few bruises and leave a few cuts if he was lucky.

Izaya spotted Shizuo early in the morning, the back of his head to be exact. Izaya was planning on waiting near the gates, but he knew that if Shizuo saw him, he’d turn and flee. He had hidden in one of the trees lining the walkway, and after spotting the bleached hair, had slipped from his perch to pursue. On Thursday’s Shizuo didn’t have a first period, but he arrived at school with the rest of the crowd so he could slip away towards one of the music rooms. Izaya wasn’t entirely sure why he hid there, but he also supposed that there weren’t any first period music classes either which meant the entire second floor was free of students. Izaya stayed far enough behind him to not be noticed, and then let his quarry slip away to be found once the first bell had rung. Izaya scoured the entire second floor before he found Shizuo tucked away in one of the practice rooms. He was sitting at a piano bench, the fingers of his right hand pressing on a few keys here or there, but it seemed he was really just in there to think. Izaya knocked on the door, watched as Shizuo spun around, and then as his eyes widened and his mouth pulled down in a frown before Izaya pushed the door open.

“Why Shizu-chan, I didn’t know you could play the piano. Though, come to think of it, there’s are a few things I don’t know about you I feel I should. Oh, let’s say for instance, _the name of this mystery someone you like so much.”_ Izaya watched in delight as Shizuo’s face twisted into shock, and then as his throat caught on his words. His mouth opened, and then quickly clamped shut as he stood quickly, his hand reaching down to scoop the strap of his bag into his grip. He moved to step past Izaya, and of course the brunet couldn’t allow his prey to slip away. He’d have to lean on him a little, but Izaya was sure he’d be able to squeeze the answer out of the blond. Izaya blocked the way and stepped forward, and just like he thought he would, Shizuo took a step back into the room, putting distance between the two of them. Once he was clear of the door Izaya pushed it to let it swing shut, throwing him and Shizuo into an eerie silence. The practice room was very obviously sound proofed, but standing in there was suddenly a little unnerving as he watched Shizuo begin to sweat.

“What a strange reaction. Normally this little rendezvous would be on the quad by now. Don’t feel like chasing me today Shizu-chan? Well good, you can sit down and we can play _therapy_ instead. So tell me, how can I persuade this _special_ someone to run as far away from you as possible?” Anger twisted Shizuo’s hesitant gaze, but the moment it was there, it was gone again and panic was written clear as day instead. Shizuo had backed up into the piano and he was leaning back across it as much as possible, putting more distance between them. Izaya closed the gap, and to his surprise, Shizuo didn’t reach out to bat Izaya’s hand away as he reached to grip the blond’s chin.

 _“Nothing?_ Come now, I really don’t mean any harm, you know I like riling you up. So tell me Shizu-chan, who is it? Who’s this girl that’s captured your attention?” Izaya watched as another wave of panic hit Shizuo’s features as he stepped even closer, nearly plastering himself to the blond to get closer to his face. Shizuo’s eyes were darting between Izaya’s, and his throat was working rapidly to swallow past a lump. Izaya felt his grin widen the longer Shizuo tried to find something to say, and something in his chest was fluttering rapidly. _He suspected it might be his heart._ Shizuo’s face was burning with a bright pink flush, and he was still trying to shimmy away from Izaya. Izaya pressed closer still, thinking that if he made Shizuo uncomfortable enough he would just blurt out the answer, much like how he had admitted to liking someone. This crush would be over as quickly as it had sprouted, Izaya would make sure of it because Shizuo’s attention belonged to _Izaya._ Shizuo seemed to find his tongue as Izaya let a breath brush over his face.

“N-none of your business flea. Get the fuck off of me, I need to get ready for cl—”

“I don’t think that’s the right answer to my question. I’ll just keep asking, _or I could go bother Shinra._ He’ll break much easier. That might just—”

 _“Don’t!”_ Izaya had backed off enough to let Shizuo think he was going to leave, and he had gotten what he wanted for the effort. Shizuo had launched forward and now Izaya was pinned to the door, Shizuo’s hands tight around Izaya’s wrists above the brunet’s head. Izaya was almost _exactly_ where he wanted to be. He might have preferred a location where they might have been able to _lay down,_ but this would do just fine. Izaya would make Shizuo forget all about _Or-something or other._ It didn’t matter if Shizuo was of this particular persuasion, Izaya would make Shizuo see that _men_ were by far the superior option. _That Izaya was the superior option._ Shizuo seemed to come to his senses, his grip loosening a little, though he didn’t release his hold on him. 

“Then I suppose you better start spilling the goods Shizuo— _before I decided to take your silence as meaning you like **me**.” _Shizuo’s eyes blew open, and the flush on his cheek darkened enough to rival the color of Izaya’s shirt right now. _Me?_ Izaya felt his brain stall for a moment as Shizuo’s malfunctioned completely. _Or- Orihara. Orihara Izaya._ Izaya didn’t dare _hope,_ hope was a silly emotion, but as Shizuo continued to stare at him in horror, he couldn’t stop himself. Izaya tested the resistance against his wrists, and then surged forward enough to catch Shizuo’s mouth with his own. Shizuo jerked backwards, hands jumping from Izaya, and Izaya decided that just wouldn’t do. He chased after Shizuo, _that first touch electric,_ and pursued him until Shizuo was backing up into the piano bench in an effort to escape. Izaya pressed his hands to Shizuo’s shoulders, forcing him to sit down until Izaya could clamber into his lap.

 _“I didn’t hear you protest.”_ Izaya dropped his mouth to Shizuo’s a second time, and while he couldn’t feel the blond reciprocate, _he wasn’t resisting._ Shizuo’s eyes were still open, and Izaya kept the contact as he brought his hands up to clasp Shizuo’s face between them, feel the heat of his cheeks _and how soft his skin was._ Shizuo’s mouth was soft too, soft and plaint and _fuck he was kissing Izaya back._ Shizuo seemed to come to the conclusion that Izaya was in fact kissing him, and that the answer to his question was that Shizuo liked _Izaya._ His eyes, coffee colored irises that looked almost amber in the florescent lights of the practice room slid closed and strong hands were gripping at Izaya’s hips as Shizuo swiped his tongue at the crease of Izaya’s lips. Izaya allowed his own eyes to close as he let his jaw slip open, sighing and _whining_ as Shizuo’s tongue dipped inwards to lick at Izaya’s. The hands on his hips tightened before they were shifting, moving until arms wound tightly around his waist and Izaya was tugged closer until he was pressed flush against Shizuo from groin to shoulder.

It was ten very short minutes later that Izaya withdrew from Shizuo, his lungs screaming as he dropped his forehead to Shizuo’s collar and panted against the skin that was exposed there. Izaya’s hands had ended up in Shizuo’s hair, and they stayed there, tugging at the silken strands as Shizuo himself panted. The arms around Izaya flexed, and after another moment of heavy breathing, Izaya could feel the shift against his groin, the tightness, the heat, _the want igniting in his gut like a prairie fire to match Shizuo’s heat._ Izaya raised his head enough to mouth at Shizuo’s throat, took joy in the way the blond tilted his head away to grant further access as his hands shifted until fingers were sliding carefully across Izaya’s skull and shoulders. Izaya never would have guessed that Shizuo was capable of tenderness, but he was experiencing it first-hand, and something in Izaya’s chest was melting into mush as he sought out Shizuo’s mouth for a third go. Shizuo met him with a gentle ferocity, obviously more confident in the touch.

It wasn’t long after that that both Izaya and Shizuo were divested of their school jackets and shirts, and the skin to skin contact was _heavenly._ Every inch of skin revealed to him was like Christmas, every inch softer than the last except for Shizuo’s hands. His hands were covered in callouses, and the knuckles were scored with scars, and every scrape against Izaya’s ribcage was doing something horribly good to his body. He and Izaya had essentially been dry humping for the better part of thirty minutes, and the only reason Izaya was aware of the time was because the bell had gone off nearly five minutes ago. Second period had started, and Izaya was _far_ more concerned with the way Shizuo was rolling his hips and how his tongue was flicking over Izaya’s palate. _That single touch was doing things to him._ Izaya pulled away gasping, a slight moan parting with the breath, and Shizuo chased the sound as Izaya threw his head back. A soft mouth collided with the skin of his throat, and then teeth were worrying bruises into paleness. _Nothing had ever felt so good._

 _“S-Shizuo—ah~ t-touch me more, f-f- **fuck please **touch me more.” _Shizuo’s teeth sank in a little deeper than the blond had probably intended, then a tongue was soothing the sting and trembling hands were running up the tops of Izaya’s thighs until fingers were teasing at his zipper, _and_ his bulge. Izaya pressed into the touch, raising his hips to generate _any_ sort of friction as a pathetic sound leaked from his open mouth. The sound seemed to spur Shizuo on, at least until there was a knock on the door of the practice room. The both of them froze completely for a moment before Izaya turned his head to catch sight of a girl standing there, a curtain of hair hiding her face. Shizuo’s hands jumped away from Izaya, and for a moment the brunet’s head was left spinning as Shizuo stood and nearly dumped Izaya on the floor. He dressed quickly and then slipped out the door, murmuring an apology to the girl. Izaya picked himself up and dressed slowly, thinking on what had just happened and tried to figure out where his common sense had gone. He was checking the floor to make sure he hadn’t lost anything, and spotted the bag Shizuo had tried to escape with earlier. Izaya scooped it up, stepped out of the room wearing a broad grin, and dipped his head to the girl before making his way to the roof to dig through the bag.

It was mostly filled with school things, notebooks, pencils, pens, erasers. Normal things. There was a folder filled with music, none of it looked familiar to Izaya, and tucked away into a small pocket on the inside was a cue card. It was beat up, folded, bent, and in a few spots the paper was wearing through to the point Izaya was almost afraid it would fall apart in his hands. _How does Shizuo even touch this without wrecking it?_ Curiosity got the better of him and he unfolded it, eyes scanning over the message written on the inside.

_Just remember Shizuo—love is intensely passionate, just like anger. Find someone that makes you so angry you want to kiss them bloody, and then love them gently. You’ll understand someday. –Dad_

Izaya read the faded message several times, trying to decipher the meaning. Izaya knew that Shizuo lived alone, had followed him to his cramped little apartment several times just to get a rise out of him. He wondered how long ago this had been given to him, then decided it was none of his business. He folded it carefully and tucked it away, intent on locating Shizuo to give his bag back. Izaya stood from his seat against the roof access door and moved towards the fence lining the edge of the building. After scanning the grounds, he spotted that familiar head of blond hair— _that was a lot softer than it looked—_ moving quickly with another boy, brunet, neatly worn uniform. _Shinra._ Izaya watched as they vanished together behind the bleachers lining soccer field A, and Izaya moved to pursue.

Izaya slipped close enough to catch the sound of their hurried whispering, but he had missed a good chunk of the conversation. As Izaya situated himself to be comfortable, he nearly let out a squeal of glee as Shinra’s voice hit his ears.

“Shizuo! Geeze man, you have to slow down, you haven’t been making any sense at all. Now, start over for me, and this time in plain Japanese so I can understand.” Izaya listened as there was a deep inhale, and then Shizuo was speaking and Izaya found his heart beating faster as he listened to him speak.

“I fucking told you to keep your mouth shut— _he knows!_ I— ** _He_** knows Shinra. He caught me in one of the practice rooms and he just—he— _oh I can’t fucking think straight!”_

“Okay well, just relax, it’s fine. It doesn’t look like your hurt in any way, and with the way you feel about him I doubt you hurt him at all— _or at least no more than usual when you get pissed at him._ What happened after he confronted you?”

“He didn’t really—confront me. He didn’t catch all of our conversation, he thought we were talking about a girl I guess, he asked me who _she_ was and I froze up trying to think of an answer to get him to leave. Then he got up in my face and said he would just go and ask you if I wouldn’t tell him and I panicked. Then he just sort of— _guessed._ He said if I wasn’t saying anything then was going to take that as me liking _him_ and I think my brain just fried itself trying to figure out how to deny it.”

Izaya listened as Shizuo recounted the entire encounter, and Izaya found his blood heating because he was getting verbal confirmation from Shizuo himself that Izaya was indeed the object of the blond’s desire. Shizuo had lost his breath part way through, and Izaya mirrored the feeling as he recalled how good it felt to be touched by Shizuo, he had obviously been careful, his touch gen— _gentle. The cue card._ Izaya bit at his lip to silence any sound of revelation he might have made as he continued to listen to the conversation going on. Okay, so Izaya didn’t _hate_ Shizuo, he rather liked him really, not just on a physical level either if he analyzed things. Shizuo was an enigma, interesting in his own way, and Izaya would take a _sickening_ amount of pleasure in pulling him apart to figure out how he worked—just to piece him back together so only Izaya would understand. _Izaya wanted to kiss Shizuo bloody, then love him gently._ Izaya understood the message. His feelings for Shizuo had always been blown out of proportion, intensely passionate to the point that Izaya had deluded himself into believing he despised the blond. _He wanted him more than anything._ Izaya had tuned out the rest of the conversation and quietly snuck away, intending to leave for the day and figure out how to sort out these new feelings into something that he could comprehend fully, and make it easy enough for Shizuo to understand too.

Izaya wandered the streets aimlessly for a while, and then realized that he was still holding on to Shizuo’s school bag. _He should return it._ Izaya checked the nearest street sign and then turned on his heel to start walking towards Shizuo’s apartment. If the beast wasn’t there, he would wait for him. He hadn’t been there when Izaya knocked, or he had elected to ignore the door. Izaya perched himself on the top step and placed Shizuo’s bag in his lap. He flipped idly through the notebooks, finding Shizuo’s handwriting to be very neat, if not a little cramped, and the majority of his homework and notes were nearly as meticulous as Izaya’s when he decided to go to class. _Shizuo certainly wasn’t stupid._ The longer Izaya spent going through Shizuo’s things in depth, the more he felt that there had been a severe misunderstanding between them both. Izaya had taken Shizuo’s violent streak as a sign of lower intelligence, but Shizuo was smart, _frighteningly so actually,_ and Shizuo being smart enough to pull _Izaya_ apart was a thought that had arousal flaring dangerously in Izaya’s gut. _He wanted._ Izaya had never really _wanted_ before, he had never really desired human companionship, but this _beast—this creature wasn’t human._

 _“What the hell are you doing here?”_ Izaya’s thoughts were snatched away from him as he raised his head to see Shizuo standing at the bottom step, looking indignant and embarrassed. Izaya felt his mouth curve upwards, and tried to stop it halfway, make the grin look less sharp and dangerous, and more friendly. Izaya stood from his seat and raised the bag with him, extending it towards Shizuo.

“You left in quite the hurry this morning. I found this while I was— _fixing myself._ It seemed important, so I thought I’d bring it to you.” Shizuo’s eyes flickered between the bag and Izaya’s face, and he took a few steps up to grab for it. Izaya let the bag go freely once it was in Shizuo’s grip, but when Shizuo moved to step past Izaya and reach the door to let himself inside, Izaya shifted to block the way.

“I don’t think we finished our conversation earlier, I’d say we got a little sidetracked. Mind if I come in?” Shizuo’s eyes widened, and Izaya had to force down his anxiety before it showed on his face. He wanted Shizuo to say yes, and even if he said no there was always the option for Izaya to force his way inside. He and Shizuo had never quite figured out how to talk, but Izaya knew that communication was the key to a successful relationship. _Had seen a failure of communication in his parent’s, and watched his mother walk away from everything._ Shizuo hesitated longer still, and Izaya watched his throat work and his feet shuffle on the step.

“You don’t have to say yes, I just thought that after this morning, we’d have more to talk about.” Shizuo seemed to relax a little, apparently comforted by the thought that Izaya would leave if asked to. _He wouldn’t but it couldn’t hurt to make Shizuo feel that way._ After another tense moment Shizuo dipped his head once in allowance, and Izaya shifted to give him access to the door. Izaya was watched closely as he took his shoes off and hung up his school jacket at the door. It was strange being a guest to Shizuo, because the blond had immediately moved into the kitchen and asked if Izaya wanted a drink or something to eat. Izaya declined answering as he got caught up taking in the minimalist approach Shizuo had taken to in his apartment decorating, and yet the blond had returned a moment later with a glass of water. Izaya took it and watched as Shizuo gestured awkwardly towards the couch. Izaya moved towards it and sat down, setting his glass on the coffee table in front of him before shifting and patting the sofa cushion beside him, signalling his desire for Shizuo to sit too. After a hard swallow Shizuo shifted closer and took a seat, a full cushion away from Izaya, and now he was refusing to make eye contact. Izaya had to restrain a roll of his eyes in favor of scooting closer and touching at Shizuo’s shoulder, watching as his face turned rounded eyes on Izaya.

“This only works if you decide to talk too Shizuo. Unless of course, you’d just like to pick up where we left off in that practice room.” Izaya watched in fascination as Shizuo’s cheeks heated and his breath caught in his throat. Izaya wasn’t opposed to finishing what they had started, he had spent the majority of the day thinking about it after all, but he really _did_ want to sort this all out first. Shizuo allowed a few more moments of silence to pass between them, and then he was speaking, quietly, _shyly,_ and Izaya felt a little piece of him fall deeper in love with the blond beside him.

“I—well I—geeze, _I like you, okay?_ As if it wasn’t obvious a-after this morning. You can go ahead and laugh, or _whatever_ it is you plan on doing now that you know.” Shizuo had mumbled out his words, and while Izaya had heard them, he didn’t like the way they sounded. _Put out._ Like Shizuo had lost his fire, his drive, his _passion._ It then occurred to Izaya that it would be very in his character to make fun of Shizuo, to brush off this morning. Izaya didn’t want to do that though. He kept his belonging, the things he liked most, _very close._ He seemed to like Shizuo, and now, there was no way around it. Izaya would have him, and as long as Shizuo wanted him in return, Izaya would be his. _That was simple. Easy and straightforward._ Izaya shifted a little closer until he could run his hands across Shizuo’s shoulders, a soft caress to hopefully counter any harshness in Izaya’s words. He’d try and temper his tongue, but it wasn’t a guarantee it would work.

“I think you’re missing the _point_ here Shizuo. _I kissed you._ You think I let just _anyone_ touch me like _you_ did this morning? I’m not some two-bit whore standing on the street corner. I actually quite prefer to keep private activities _private,_ and I probably have as much experience as you yourself have.” Shizuo turned his head enough to catch sight of Izaya in his peripheral, and Izaya tried to give him a softer smile, something to match the warmth he was currently feeling, the gentle curiosity rolling off Shizuo, the uncertainty. Izaya shifted closer still, until he was pressed up against Shizuo’s back and his arms had wound around Shizuo’s chest to hold him there. _He was really warm, and his heart was beating fast too._ Shizuo let out a shuddering breath, and Izaya dipped his head to run his nose along the back of Shizuo’s neck, liking the shiver he received in response to the touch.

 _“I wouldn’t be here right now if I wasn’t trying to tell you that I feel the same way.”_ Izaya’s voice had faltered, and it was a strange sensation, but Shizuo had sighed, his entire body releasing every last ounce of tension, and relaxing deeply into the hold Izaya had on him. Shizuo leant back some, pressing deeper into Izaya’s arms before he was shifting around on the couch to face Izaya and return the embrace. Izaya felt himself melt too, into the carefulness Shizuo was exuding. _He was being gentle and tender and sweet Mary and Joseph he was licking at Izaya’s neck now._ Izaya let out a high-pitched whine at the first sign of contact, and Shizuo’s arms tightened as he dragged Izaya closer, further forward, and Izaya was conscious enough to slide into Shizuo’s lap to seek out the friction he had been denied earlier when they had been interrupted. _It had felt so good. This felt better._ Izaya didn’t have to worry about anyone bothering them now, didn’t have to worry about comfort either because Izaya was sure that if things got heavy enough, _Shizuo would take him to bed._ Izaya pushed at Shizuo’s head, impatient to taste his tongue again, and the moment their lips connected in a clash that was more teeth than anything, _Izaya felt complete._

He and Shizuo spent nearly an hour kissing each other’s mouths raw before Izaya even thought about taking his clothes off. He wanted Shizuo to screw his brains out, _he absolutely wanted that,_ but he was drowning in _this_ gentle sensation. Shizuo’s hands were caressing him, gliding across the length of his body in firm strokes, and they had set up a slow grind, careful, just enough pressure for them both to be aware of how turned on the other was. Shizuo pulled away from Izaya’s mouth to let him breath and instead busied himself with sucking a few bruises into the column of Izaya’s throat. The brunet tangled his fingers in Shizuo’s hair to keep him there as he pressed down against Shizuo more firmly. _He wanted to move this somewhere more comfortable._ Shizuo let out a hiss and raised lust drunk eyes on Izaya. His pupils had consumed the dark brown color Izaya _really actually liked,_ but there was heat burning there, a white flame that was so potent Izaya thought it might just consume him. _He wouldn’t mind being consumed._

“Let’s go somewhere more comfortable Shizuo— _t-take me to bed.”_ The fire flared dangerously just before quenching itself some. Shizuo’s hands stopped roaming and instead took firm purchase on Izaya’s hips, thumbs rubbing circles over the sharp angles of the bones.

“W-Well— _I don’t think that’s a good idea._ I’ve—I’ve never really— _I wouldn’t want to—”_

“I very highly doubt you could disappoint me Shizuo. _You touch me just right, now kiss me again and then take me to bed.”_ Izaya dropped his mouth to Shizuo’s, felt him kiss back half-heartedly, and then pulled away again—suddenly just a _little_ disappointed. Shizuo refused to make eye contact, and Izaya wondered what was going on in his head. Shizuo was normally very easy to read, very expressive, but now it was like he was stonewalling Izaya. _He didn’t like it._

“Come on Shizuo— _take me to bed.”_

 _“I don’t want to hurt you.”_ Shizuo had let his hands drift away from Izaya and now they were clenched into fists at his sides. Izaya felt a little shocked, thinking that after all their fighting—all the broken wrists, twisted ankles, and dislocated joints—Shizuo wouldn’t have any issue hurting Izaya. He wasn’t looking at Izaya anymore either, his head bowed until his bangs hid his face, though Izaya could see Shizuo had squeezed his eyes shut. _He was embarrassed._ Izaya tried to come up with an answer to it, to figure out what he could say to ease Shizuo’s anxiety over this. Izaya figured he probably had more experience at this point, had messed around a little more than Shizuo had at the very least and figured out what he liked. _Izaya happened to like a little sting._ After another moment Izaya decided that was his ticket in, and reached for the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head. Shizuo receded backwards a little further until Izaya reached to grab for Shizuo’s wrists, raising his hands until his knuckles were brushing against Izaya’s ribs. He had to hold back a giggle at how much it tickled, but then Shizuo’s fingers were uncurling so they could wrap around Izaya’s ribcage, squeeze and test the resistance of the bones. Izaya bowed his head to press his mouth against Shizuo’s ear, _delighted_ in the way Shizuo shivered against the words.

 _“What if I want to be hurt Shizuo?_ What if I _like it_ rough? What if I want to see shadows of you all over my body when I wake up tomorrow— _in your bed—_ all curled up beside you? _What if I want all that and more Shizuo?”_ Izaya found he really liked the way Shizuo’s name— _not Shizu-chan—_ tasted in his mouth. It felt like a prayer—sweet and honest—and Shizuo had raised his head, wary eyes set firmly on Izaya’s face as he searched for sincerity. Izaya dipped his head until his forehead was pressed to Shizuo’s and their noses were brushing. Shizuo’s breath fanned over his mouth, and Izaya lost his breath as he let his eyes slide close and his mouth dip forward to press against Shizuo’s. The blond jolted, his hands tightening until Izaya really _was_ breathless, before they shifted downwards to wrap around the underside of Izaya’s thighs. The brunet was hoisted upwards, and he wrapped his arms around Shizuo’s neck and his legs around his waist to prevent himself from falling as he fell into Shizuo’s mouth sweetly. _He tasted sweet._ Like those lollipops Izaya had seen him sucking on from time to time. Izaya didn’t much care for sweet things, but Shizuo was so _intensely_ sweet he couldn’t help but like it, couldn’t help but want more. Izaya soon found himself pressed into soft cotton sheets, and he let out a moan as Shizuo’s weight bared down on him, felt the firm press of Shizuo’s arousal against his own. Izaya’s body bowed without permission when Shizuo re-attached himself to his neck, seeking more contact, more of Shizuo, _more of this feeling._ Shizuo was still wearing a shirt, and they were both still wearing their school slacks, and socks, _and briefs and good God there was too much fabric._

“S-Shizuo—c-clothes— _clothes, take ‘em off.”_ Shizuo pulled away from Izaya’s neck and raised his hands over his head to grasp the back of his shirt, pulling the button up off over his head before dropping his hands down to his belt. His hands hesitated, and Izaya wondered what was causing the stall this time until his brain supplied the answer as the haze of desire raised a little. _Condoms and lube._ Izaya mentally cursed himself, thinking that he had had _plenty_ of time to grab both of those items before sitting and waiting for Shizuo to come home. _Izaya had both those things at home._ He thought frantically for anything that could be used as a potential substitute for lube as he reached to pull his wallet from his back pocket. If he was lucky he’d have slipped a few of the foil wrappers in there— _please, please, please, **yes!**_ Triumphantly Izaya pulled a strip of three out of his wallet and dropped them on the mattress beside him before pulling Shizuo down into a deeper kiss, teeth colliding with a sharp click that had Izaya’s entire skull buzzing. Shizuo pulled away panting after a moment, eyes darting towards the purple squares before moving back to Izaya’s face.

“I-Izaya—I’ve never done this—I-I don’t know what—”

“Well I think we both need to be _naked_ first Shizuo—take off those clothes and we’ll be getting somewhere.”

“Y-you’re _sure though?_ About _all_ of this I mean?” Izaya felt a little of his desire cool as uncertainty crossed Shizuo’s face again. Izaya could feel the insecurity, and for a moment he couldn’t understand it. Then he winced as he realized where the hesitation was coming from. Izaya might not be a _whore,_ but he definitely didn’t let anything or anyone keep his attention for very long. Shizuo was an exception— _the **only** exception. _Shizuo could entertain Izaya for years, and he really liked _this,_ the closeness, the way that even though Shizuo was hesitating he was still looking at Izaya like he was the only answer to _every_ question. Izaya suddenly felt really _soft,_ and he found he wanted to be soft for Shizuo.

“Yeah, I’m sure. _I’m really **really** sure Shizuo.” _Izaya surged upwards to capture Shizuo’s mouth again, to let Shizuo taste his sincerity, and then he was helping Shizuo to rid the both of them of the rest of their clothes. There was still the issue of lube, but that could be remedied in several ways, and Shizuo seemed to understand that that little item as still missing. He reached for the nightstand beside the bed and opened the top drawer, producing a travel size bottle of unscented hand lotion. _That would work._ Izaya shifted on the mattress and messed with the pillows until he was comfortable, and then he was reaching for Shizuo to pull him closer, back between his legs so he could reach. Shizuo swallowed thickly, but his eyes kept their heat despite the apprehension there, and he seemed to swallow his resolve with that lump as he reached to smooth his hands down Izaya’s body. Foreplay wasn’t really necessary at this point, it was extremely obvious that both Izaya and Shizuo were hot for each other, _but Izaya kind of like the attention._ Shizuo’s hands were careful, so was his mouth when it dropped to Izaya’s chest to lick both nipples to hardness. _Shizuo was experimenting._ Izaya felt a short stab of irritation at the thought of being an experiment, but then something possessive flared to life inside him. _Shizuo hadn’t done this before, he said so himself. Izaya was going to be his first, and if he had anything to say about it, Izaya would be his last too._ Izaya keened into Shizuo’s next touch as a hand slid lower to wrap his fingers around Izaya’s cock. The jolt of pleasure was almost too much against his overheated skin, and he had to bite his lip to prevent his orgasm from hitting so quickly. Shizuo raised his head, eyes focused on Izaya’s face as he slowly worked his hand over him.

“S-slower, _mmm, t-tighter. Oh~ yeah-yeah that’s good.”_ Izaya knew he’d have to be vocal this time around— _not that he wasn’t vocal—_ to help Shizuo figure this all out. His movements were deliberate, measured, and Izaya was fucking losing himself in the care. No one, none of the people he had screwed around with had ever been so attentive, and Shizuo seemed to be getting off on just watching Izaya. His cheeks were flushed darkly, his mouth open, eyes blown wide and full of what Izaya wanted to call wonder and affection. _Izaya felt **loved.**_ It was an odd sensation, but not unpleasant, and he found he wanted Shizuo to look at him like that _always._ When Izaya’s toes started curling and the spring in his stomach coiled tight, he reached a hand out to grab for Shizuo more firmly, his fingers tangling into his hair and pulling sharply as his orgasm hit him. Izaya knew he probably sounded pathetic, but only a few utterances of Shizuo’s name slipped past his lips before Shizuo was swallowing everything else, his mouth busy working the moans and whimpers from Izaya’s throat. When Izaya had ridden out the last of the aftershocks and started hitting the afterglow, Shizuo slowly released him and brought his hand closer to his face, as if inspecting the evidence of Izaya’s release. Izaya nearly choked on his next breath when Shizuo flicked his tongue out to catch some of it on his tongue, and then he was _slurping_ the come off his fingers as Izaya watched in heated fascination.

 _“Oh fuck Shizuo—taste good?”_ Shizuo let out a hum, and caught the corner of Izaya’s eye with his own just before he was dropping his head to slip his tongue into Izaya’s mouth. Izaya would never admit to it if Shizuo asked later, but it was single handedly the _hottest_ moment of Izaya’s life, to taste _himself_ on Shizuo’s overly sweet tongue. It was too much, and it managed to kill his refractory period, his cock slowly rising against Shizuo’s hip. _Shizuo hadn’t come yet though._ Izaya reached a hand between their bodies to touch Shizuo too, and the blond’s hips jerked at the first brush of fingers. He wrapped his hand around Shizuo firmly before giving him a few strokes, twisting his wrist under the head to catch all the glans in a rough caress, a touch Izaya himself liked. _Shizuo liked it too._ His eyes had fallen closed, and his forehead was no resting on Izaya’s collar, breathing hard. His body was shuddering as Izaya touched him, and what a boost to Izaya’s ego that was. He wanted to take the edge off for Shizuo, make the next round last longer because he _really_ wanted Shizuo up inside him, wanted to feel the stretch and the burn and how _good_ it would be to connect so closely. _He wanted something else first._

Izaya nudged Shizuo until he was laying back against the headboard and Izaya could slip down his body. Shizuo’s hands glided across him, caressing, petting, soothing, until just a hand was left in Izaya’s hair as the brunet dropped his head to lick a slick line up Shizuo’s cock from base to tip. Shizuo’s voice caught on a word that _could_ have been Izaya’s name and his fingers tightened against Izaya’s skull as he dropped his mouth down the shaft. _Shizuo was bitter here._ Izaya was much fonder of bitter foods, and this was something he could do all day. The smell of him too, something like sunshine and fresh rain, and musk, and _man,_ and Izaya could do this _all fucking day._ Shizuo however seemed to be content with only a few minutes. His voice rose, a harsh utterance of Izaya’s name as he tugged on his hair, a cheap warning of his impending orgasm, and Izaya redoubled his efforts, intent on swallowing whatever Shizuo could give him. _He wanted all of it._ Izaya suddenly wondered if he and Shizuo would _need_ a condom. Izaya was clean, he was always careful and visited the clinic afterwards just in case, and Shizuo was a virgin. _Izaya lamented that he didn’t want to use condoms._ He wanted to _feel_ Shizuo in his entirety, no protection, nothing to separate them. The desire was carnal, _animal,_ he wanted to feel the slick of Shizuo running out of his abused body afterwards, and that sent a shock of arousal to his cock so potent that it _ached._ He took more of Shizuo’s length into his mouth felt him slip down his throat, and he swallowed, loving the tremor that rolled through the blond’s body. He tried to warn Izaya again, this time his voice breaking with it.

“I-I- _Izaya! I-I can’t—y-you gotta—”_ Izaya ignored the warning and swallowed around Shizuo a second time, eyes tearing up as a feeling of victory swept over him and Shizuo came down his throat. Shizuo twitched for several moments afterwards, his body sensitive to the brushes of Izaya’s hands as he caressed him. Shizuo raised his head after a few minutes, eyes locking to Izaya’s face before he was reaching for him, wanting to pull him closer. Izaya shifted until they could share breath, and then several deep kisses. _Izaya almost didn’t need penetrative sex now._ He was fulfilled, and while he could go for a second round, he was content to leave it at this for now if Shizuo didn’t want to go further. Shizuo pulled away humming, tongue darting out to lick at his lips, and Izaya caught sight of a pearl of come on Shizuo’s bottom lip. _His own._ Izaya choked a moan as Shizuo fixed his eyes on him and a hand reached to stroke at Izaya’s cheek.

“You’re amazing.” Izaya felt his pride flare, and he _would_ have responded with something douchey if he hadn’t felt so good at the moment.

“Mm, I try to be.”

“You don’t even have to try. You’re just— _amazing._ This is all real, right? I-I’m not passed out in that practice room and second period isn’t about to start?” Izaya had to chuckle as he shifted to slot himself against Shizuo a little more comfortably. Izaya could feel his arousal cooling, until he caught pressure against his hip and his eyes captured the sight of Shizuo _rising_ to the occasion. _Izaya was going to get that second round after all._

 _“No, you’re not dreaming._ If you were, I wouldn’t feel so horny right now. Ready for the next part?” Shizuo’s eyes flared hotly with desire, though uncertainty also flashed there. Izaya pressed his mouth to Shizuo’s briefly before pulling away and dragging Shizuo back on top of him. He looked startled, but his mouth was pressed into a firm line, determination clear on his features. Shizuo nodded his head and Izaya reached for the discarded tube of lotion and pressed it into Shizuo’s hand.

“You have to stretch me first, I like the burn so you don’t have to be thorough, just enough to make it easy.” Shizuo nodded his head and popped the cap off the lotion and squeezed a generous amount into his hand, slicking his fingers and taking a breath before he reached between Izaya’s legs. His mouth was pressed into a firm line and his fingers touched lightly at the furl of muscle blocking his way. Izaya spread his legs further and concentrated on relaxing, knowing that if he tensed up he’d scare Shizuo off. A firmer press yielded a view of Shizuo’s tongue as it poked out between his teeth, curiosity lighting his features as he pressed a fingertip inside Izaya’s body. Izaya took a breath as Shizuo pressed a little deeper, doing his best to focus on Shizuo’s face, on the quality of the touch, on how every nerve ending was igniting under Shizuo’s careful attention. His other hand was smoothing over Izaya’s side, a firm press of his hand to avoid tickling him— _he’d obviously seen Izaya choke his laughter before._

“You d-do- _ah~ ooh-ho **fuck**.” _The moment Izaya had attempted to voice that Shizuo didn’t need to be as careful as he was being, he pressed his finger deeper, past the second knuckle until his hand was pressed tightly to Izaya’s ass. Izaya’s body bowed away from the bed, wanting Shizuo to reach a _little_ deeper, to nudge against his prostate until Izaya saw stars. He wanted a touch to scorch him, set him on fire with the one dancing pure and white in Shizuo’s eyes as he touched Izaya more firmly, a second finger pushing past the ring of muscle. Resistance at first, a sting of _too much_ and then Izaya was sighing as Shizuo eased up on the pressure. _He was figuring this out fast._ Izaya’s hips twitched upwards as Shizuo pressed a little deeper and tapped the bundle of nerves that forced Izaya’s eyes into the back of his head and a screech to leave his throat.

“I-Izaya? Hey, a-are you okay? _Talk to me.”_

 _“Oh that was fucking perfect._ There—t-there again, _harder.”_ Shizuo swallowed thickly before nodding his head, pressing his fingers a little more insistently at that spot and Izaya let out a harsh breath, pressing down into that touch, wanting more, _seeking more._

“Sci-scissor your fingers, stretch m-me.” Izaya reached his hands for Shizuo’s shoulders to anchor himself as Shizuo shifted, his fingers pushing against Izaya’s rim, coercing it to relax, to ease open and take him inside. Minutes went by, and Izaya had to pull Shizuo down to kiss, to push back the pain and sweeten it on Shizuo’s tongue. A third finger pressed inside, stretched him further, and then Izaya was pushing at Shizuo’s shoulders wanting a different kind of pressure to fill him, and he _so_ hoped he could convince Shizuo to abandon the idea of a condom.

“I-I’m good— _so good._ In-inside Shizuo, _fuck I w-want you inside me.”_ Shizuo pressed a filthy kiss to Izaya’s mouth and he groped blindly around the sheets searching for the strip of condoms. Izaya smacked at his hand, grabbing for it to lace their fingers and cease the search, pulling away from Shizuo’s mouth to take a breath and speak his mind.

 _“Forget it. I don’t want it—I just want you. Come on Shizuo, ‘M ready.”_ Shizuo made a sound of protest, but when Izaya raised his hips to press up against Shizuo’s own hardness, the protest turned into a groan. _Izaya felt it rumble through him._ Shizuo pulled away to lock his eyes to Izaya’s, and Izaya was sure his face was bright red like Shizuo’s, the pleasure almost too much, the look on Shizuo’s face _definitely_ too much.

_“I-Izaya, are you su—”_

_“Please stop asking me that. I’m sure, I’m so sure, I’ve been **super** sure this whole time. Now please, **please** put your cock in me.” _Shizuo seemed to choke on his next breath, then he was groping for the lotion to slick his cock and press his head against Izaya’s opening. The initial breach burned like heaven and was sweet as hell and then Shizuo was kissing him again and stroking at his cock to distract him. Izaya did like the burn, the stretch, _the wholeness,_ but the softness Shizuo was offering was even better. As the blond bottomed out he tightened his grip around Izaya and stilled his hips. Izaya was panting hard, his chest heaving, his hips twitching restlessly as he adjusted to the feeling of being so completely _full. Shizuo fit perfectly._ A few soft kisses touched down at Izaya’s jaw and he pressed into those touches as a purr left his throat and Shizuo bore down against him further, pressing their sweat slicked chests together. A shock of pleasure hit Izaya as pressure touched against the sensitive nubs of his nipples. Lighting was touching down all over his body, and Izaya wasn’t entirely sure how to deal with all of it, the sensation, the feelings hitting him. _The love._ Izaya felt so loved as Shizuo pressed his devotion into Izaya’s skin, colored him violet in the shade of his mouth.

 _“Move_ , oh for the love of _everything,_ please move.” Shizuo’s hips shifted and a strike of ecstasy hit Izaya hard and his body flexed against the blond’s, needing more, more, _he need more._ Shizuo seemed to get the idea after a moment, and his hips receded further, enough for Izaya to feel the drag of skin, the _glorious_ friction, just before plunging back inside. Shizuo’s groan mingled with the sound of Izaya’s moan, and it was _music._ Together he and Shizuo were _music and he loved the sound deeply._

_“Oh fuck Shizuo—come on, **harder**.” _

_“You’re so fucking pushy.”_

_“And you fucking love it now fuck me harder damnit.”_ Shizuo seemed to find his confidence in that banter, in how easy it was to fall into the hostility, and his hips matched the ferocity. They were snapping into Izaya’s, hard, _deep,_ and he was growling into Izaya’s ear and suddenly _beast_ was the only word he could think of. It fit perfectly, Shizuo was his beast, and he belonged to Izaya alone and now he was positively certain that Shizuo would keep him too. Shizuo hips stared working faster, and there was a constant groan in Izaya’s ear now, and the coil in his stomach was getting ready to snap. He needed more friction though, needed Shizuo to touch him. Izaya reached for one of Shizuo’s hands, dragged it close enough for him to get the idea, and delighted in how tight the grip around his cock was. Shizuo pulled him off quickly, and the moment that the universe exploded behind his eyes, he felt heat flood his body as Shizuo stilled against him.

They lay tangled together for a long time afterwards, Shizuo’s weight on top of him an incomparable comfort. After a few more moments Shizuo shifted and the discomfort of disconnecting hit them both. Shizuo flopped over onto his side, and Izaya _immediately_ curled himself into the cradle of Shizuo’s body. Arms snapped around his waist, and as the sweat cooled and the afterglow hit him full force, Izaya fell asleep feeling comfortable, and surprisingly, _cherished._

Izaya woke up feel ing hot and sticky, and he could feel the remnants of a good night sticking to his thighs. It took him several moments to realize where he was, and when his brain caught up to his body, his eyes snapped open to catch sight of the most wonderful thing in the world. _A sleeping Shizuo._ His eyelashes were almost too long, and they were catching the morning sunlight filtering through the window. His skin was warm and held a golden glow, and his hair fanned out against the navy sheets was catching fire. Izaya lost his breath as he stared, and after a few moments, decided that _this_ was his favorite way to wake up. All he wanted in the entire world now was Shizuo and this feeling washing over him. The contentedness, the love, the warmth, the affection, the idea that no one else was _ever_ going to get to see Shizuo like this. This sight was for Izaya alone, because he was never letting Shizuo go after this. He had dug his claws in, and there was absolutely no escape. _Izaya was mostly positive that Shizuo wouldn’t want to leave anyway._

It didn’t take long for Shizuo to wake up once Izaya stared running his fingers over his face, unable to help the desire to do so. Unable to erase the image of Shizuo blinking bleary eyes at him, and the color was shockingly bright now. Steaming dark roast espresso suddenly warm and creamy like a latte. A slow smile spread its way across Shizuo’s face, and one of his arms shifted until a hand was carefully brushing some hair out of Izaya’s face.

 _“You’re still here.”_ Shizuo had breathed the three words quietly, keeping them between him and Izaya, though there wasn’t anyone to overhear. Izaya pressed into the knuckles grazing his cheek and reached to catch that hand with his own, bringing it close enough for Izaya to kiss at Shizuo’s palm.

“Of course I am. I told you Shizuo, I wanted to wake up beside you, curled close, warm and comfy. _I’d like to wake up like this all the time.”_ Shizuo huffed a breath through his nose, clearly amused, just before he drug Izaya a little closer. Shizuo was like a furnace, and while Izaya knew he would appreciate it in the winter, or in a _properly_ air-conditioned apartment, right now it was almost uncomfortable.

“How ‘bout a shower. I’m sticky, and I should really clean up. You might want to strip the mattress too, change the sheets. We can do that later though _, after_ a nice hot shower. Mhm, _no,_ I’d actually like a bath.” A warm sound left Shizuo, and it took Izaya several moments to realize it was a chuckle. _That was the best sound ever._ Shizuo leant forward and pressed a kiss at Izaya’s forehead before tossing the sheets off his legs and swinging them over the side of the bed to sit up. Izaya stretched out, felt the muscles in his lower back protest for a moment, and then give in to the relaxation. Shizuo pressed a hand to the curve of Izaya’s spine and the brunet turned his head at the unspoken question.

“I’m not going anywhere Shizuo. I’m exactly where I want to be right now.”

 _“What about later?”_ Izaya felt his heart pause in his chest. He hated, _abhorrently, vehemently **hated** the way Shizuo’s voice had just sounded. _Izaya rolled until he was on his side, his cheek in his hand and his elbow braced against the bed as he reached out to grab for Shizuo’s hand before it could retreat entirely. 

“Well I was thinking that _later_ you and I could make my apartment a little more _co-habitable._ I like your place, bit small for two people. I’ve got double sinks at mine, western shower, claw-foot tub, _king size mattress._ A kitchen that never gets used, I’m a terrible cook, a few other odds and ends. Oh, _I have a piano._ I never cared for the practice, but my sisters dabble, so I keep it for when they visit. I’m sure you could find a use for it.” Shizuo’s eyes widened almost comically as Izaya spoke, and then the brunet was shifting until he could sit up fully and drag Shizuo close enough to kiss. It was a chaste press of lips, it felt like the world was shifting underneath Izaya. _This was going to make things very different, and interesting._ Izaya slipped off the mattress and towards the door on the other side of the room, hoping to find the bathroom.

The water tumbling into the tub reminded Izaya of heavy rain storms, and how _fresh_ Shizuo smelled. Like the wind right after rain.

 _“Were you trying to ask me to move in with you?”_ Izaya turned his head from watching the water fill the tub to see Shizuo standing awkwardly in the doorway, a pair of black briefs pulled over his hips to preserve his modesty. Izaya couldn’t help but think it was silly. Sure, it had been a little dark in the room when they had stripped themselves down, but Shizuo had been _inside_ Izaya, there was no reason for him to be shy now. Izaya reached out for Shizuo, and after a second’s hesitation he was shifting deeper into the room until he could grab for Izaya’s hand.

“I thought that was obvious. I suppose you don’t have to give me an answer _now,_ I’ll need some time to make room in my closet for your clothes anyway.” Shizuo huffed another amused sound out of his nose before moving even closer to press a kiss to the top of Izaya’s head.

“Give me a couple weeks, my lease is over at the end of the month, I was looking for a new place anyway.”

_“Great, now kiss me properly.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! The song hit my shuffle in suggested on Spotify, and I kind of sort of got lost planning out an entire series instead of prepping for my Canadian Lit final...I'm fucking awful. 
> 
> I like taking requests and I like getting feedback. I'd rather receive an email than a comment so I can respond more in-depth, but I like seeing both! Leave a kudos too, I like seeing those, and keep your eyes peeled for part 2 —How Did it End Up Like This
> 
> Hit me Here: sin.menaceinc@gmail.com


End file.
